Revenge
by BloodiiValentii
Summary: After the dreadful incident of that night, Yoshiki Kishinuma finds him self obsessed with finding those responsible with her death and making them pay. He's driven by blood-lust and has revenge only racing through his mind. He begins to work for Yuuya Kizami but he has no idea what the price is he will pay for that or the plot that is about to unfold in front of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse party or anything so please don't sue me ,but I do own this story ;)**

A/N:

It's my second fic so it might not be professional standard by I think its good I just hope I can make you all intrigued with my writing style,

Heavenly Host won't happen at all in this story, it won't even be mentioned, but the story it's self is interesting and when the idea came to me I just had to type it up. Behold a whole new take on characters of Corpse Party

Characters are really OOC so sorry, but it makes an interesting story.

ENJOY :D

-_**BloodiiValentii**_

* * *

><p>The pollution from the crowded streets of Tokyo was wafting its way upwards towards the bleach blonde that stood near the rails of the balcony that was 10 stories high. He was taking a puff from a newly lit cigarette, allowing the excess smoke to escape his mouth while the air was growing thicker around him. Probably because this was his 10th cigarette today, being lit and used in the exact same place doing the exact same job in the exact same way.<p>

As he leaned on the rails which separated him from the outside world, he just took a moment to subdue his stress that was ever growing. This small paper filled with tobacco and other additives was the only thing keeping him calm, keeping him sane. Sure he knew that they were bad for you but just he didn't give a damn. That was probably the last thing on his mind. The only thing now that clouded his thoughts was the dastardly deed of revenge.

Yes revenge, sweet revenge, as soon as he got his revenge he would be satisfied. Her soul would be able to rest in peace and so would his. He swore to his self he would not rest until he hunted down and killed the bastards that done this to her. He would give them a taste of their own medicine, how dare they take her life like that. He knew that this would be the only way to resolve the matter. He had no other choice but frankly he didn't give a fuck. Police wasn't a option as he would face hell if he went to consult them. He was already wanted for multiple criminal offenses such as: for carrying drugs, using weapons, violent acts towards others, attempted murder etc. The list goes on.

Yoshiki Kishinuma had always had a troubled life for as long as he remembered. Through the 18 years he had been living all of them had been filled with lost, anger and self pity. Anyone who saw Yoshiki would just instant know he was someone not to mess with; he gave of that sort of intimidating vibe. However it wasn't like he chose to be the cold, cynical heartless monster he had become. The way he was being pushed just lead to this outcome.

With his free hand he reached into his grey hoody's large pocket and retrieved a photo he held near and dear to his heart. The picture was of a girl with grey eyes similar to his yet with a softer and more innocent look hers, she also had long black hair which was tied into two twin tails which lay at the end of her shoulder blades and she wore a bright fuchsia frock which made her look more adorable than ever.

It was the last thing he had of her, his sister Miki Kishinuma. She had only lived a short life of 14 years which ended horrendously with the incident of that night…

-FLASHBACK-

_It was a dark and stormy night, the wind was howling and the trees were bent so back to the point that one would fear they would break and crash down. The street to Yoshiki's residence were deserted, it was as if there was no sign of life at all, there should have been some neighbors or some construction work or something there other than the sound of weather but there wasn't. There was nothing, it was unnatural for it to be this silent yet it was._

_The young adolescent was stumbling his way back from his job; where he worked as an assistant manager in a music shop. Though as the boss was full of joy, due to the birth of his second child. He had gave the workers of his shop the privilege to indulge in their selves, so he allowed them to take a few swings of his 40 year old precious Irish whiskey. One or two shots of this whiskey were enough to make the average person drunk out of their minds, so the fact cocky teen almost downed the whole bottle by his self was trouble enough. The boss had just shrugged it off and offered to take Yoshiki home because of the drunken state he was in. _

_Yoshiki being the independent fellow he was refused and stumbled out of the shop lucky enough to be able to stay on his feet for more than five minutes without support. Slowly but surely he began to regain composure and occasionally stopping to a halt to throw up in a bush._

_As he made his way to his residence, he couldn't help but feel fear creep into his heart. His neighborhood was definitely not the friendly type and the fact he was already affiliated as a delinquent and had a reputation to prove that, just made him more of a target to those who wanted to show him his place._

_There were already many people who didn't like him in his locality, for many reasons; as if it was just what he done, who he was or just his presence, he just wasn't that much of a likeable person. But then there were others who wouldn't just silently hate him, they would act on their hate and provoke him; they would go as far a threatening to take his life. One thing that he didn't understand was why did these people hate him?_

_Was reason because he had started a rivalry between the leaders of the infamous gang that lurked around this area? Was it because he actually stood up to those punks who tried to intimidate him? Was it because he was affiliated with one of Tokyo's most dangerous criminals at such a young age, and had a almost instantaneous supply of fire arms and drugs? Or was it because the others were just talk while he wasn't? Those questions still remain unanswered and probably will stay unanswered as long he was in the picture._

_The situation he was in now, he was completely vulnerable to any attack that could come his way. Right now he was a complete joke of the cold image of Yoshiki Kishinuma he had portrayed to others to protect his self. Here he was laughing like a maniac, with hazy vision, covered in his own throw up, stumbling over his own two feet. Not like the usual him who showed the such a little display of emotion while having a hawk's gaze that could burn into one's soul and have him cower down In absolute fear because of his sharp calculating platinum orbs. His gaze reflected all the anger, sorrow and pain pent up inside of him due to the constant hate he would feel growing up, the constant feeling of being unwanted and the constant feeling of being a lone wolf. His eyes literally were the windows to his soul for all to behold._

_Finally he had reached his destination, still in a drunken state, he went to reach the door to find out it was already unlocked. _

_'It was probably Miki; she always comes at unusual times.' He thought to his self. Miki was his only source of love, support and genuine company. She was the one who actually could see through all the judgments others, including her parent's, and sympathized with him. She also visited him after school and cooked dinner for him, in a way she was more like a mother to him than their very own, who kept neglecting him and belittling him with his father. After his parents disowned him she was the only person he cared for, loved for, the only person who held a special place in his heart._

_As he entered his house, he noticed the hallways were dimly lit and the air reeked of thick tension. Something was off definitely, he just didn't know what. He done what first came to his mind._

**_"Miki?, Miki are you here?"_**_ He yelled in a troubled tone. After he spoke a small whimper emanated from his bedroom. He was assured that she was in his room, maybe waiting to give him a surprise._

_He chuckled to his self as he made his way up the stair, as he was growing closer to his destination, the whimpers emanating from the troubled teen's room grew louder with each step. Yoshiki knew something was wrong now and his pace sped up dramatically, despite the alcohol trying to slow him down, just to reach the door to see what was hiding behind it._

_It was as if fate had a cruel trick up its sleeve, as what was behind that door left the fake blonde utterly speechless._

**_"MIKI!"_**_ was the only thing that could leave his mouth. The sight that was before him was just too much. His little sister was being held hostage with a knife to her throat, by one of members of the gang that terrorized his area, in all his black hair, purple eye glory. Here stood the infamous Ryu Kurusu with Miki Kishinuma his captive._

**_"Onii-chan look behind you"_**_ She shrieked to warn her dear brother of what loomed over him from behind ready to strike._

_Yoshiki didn't have a moment to look back as he felt ice cold metal make contact with the side of his warm face, knocking him down on command._

_He lay there with crimson liquid running down his face as it coated him and where he lay. The impact of the hit was starting to take its toll on him as he felt his vision fading and it going dark._

_Then the captor of his sister threw her aside of him and signaled the attacker of the other Kishinuma to hold up the injured boy while he moved in for the kill._

**_"So Kishinuma, not so brave now are you? Keiji look at him so damn weak."_**_ Ryu's words were filled with venom as he spoke, He traced the large knife all around the front the bleeding male, choosing the perfect spot for the wound he would inflict and hopefully send his victim to grueling, painful demise._

**_"Fuck…You, You Bastard..."_**_ That was all he could muster to say, Yoshiki was resistant at first, but then his body stopped following his mind and just shut down. His body gave up on him before he actually did._

**_"Don't you dare hurt my Onii-chan you psychos"_**_ Her soft voice didn't really make a impact on Ryu and Keiji, rather they thought it was rather pathetic, his sister would have more to say than the infamous Yoshiki Kishinuma._

**_"Shut your trap bitch, your beloved "Onii-chan" won't live to see another day" _**_Keiji then broke into a maniacal laugher which echoed though the hollow walls of the old rundown apartment._

**_"Miki, get out of here while you can, don't worry about me"_**_ He was concerned over his sister, even in what could have been his last moments._

**_"Oi who told you, you could give orders? To make this more fun, we don't need living witnesses so how about we eliminate both at once? What do you think Keiji?"_**_ Ryu spoke once again and he could see the anger rise in the older Kishinuma's eyes at the mention of his sister being involved._

**_"YOU FUCKING CUNTS DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER_**_" Yoshiki's anger was projected in his voice, the mention of his sister being possibly killed with him set of a switch in him. His will to fight back returned with ferocity. Miki had so much to live for while he was just a no good, heartless delinquent which just caused trouble where ever he went. It would be good if he was just wiped of the face of the earth but he wouldn't allow his dear sister be wiped out with him._

_Then there was pain accompanied with ear splitting screams, Ryu got impatient and stabbed him in the abdomen. It hurt, a lot and he could feel the intensity of the pain grow as he felt multiple stab wounds being inflicted into him all over his torso with such violence and force. It was as if Ryu was somehow turning all his anger into the strength that the large knife was being stabbed with. The fact that Keiji had a death grip on his body just added to the intensity of the pain which was excruciating. Then the knife stopped just above his heart ready to deliver the finishing blow._

_Through all of this Miki just stood there in horror, watching while weeping as the image of her brother grew more grotesque with each stab. Once the torture stopped for a short period of time, she saw what once her handsome older brother was, was now something that didn't resemble a human. More like a figure covered in black, blue, purple and red. A whole lot of red. She saw the bloody knife hover over his battered chest. She knew she had to do something to save him._

_Yoshiki, still held up by Keiji, was waiting for blow that would end this torment and his life. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain that will erupt from where his heart lay. Surprisingly it never came; instead what came was a high pitched strained scream. He opened his eyes and he regretted it ever so much._

_Before the knife made contact with his chest, Miki came and pushed his attacker away, unfortunately after this Ryu became pissed and lunged his knife at Miki, implanting the knife deep into the middle of her stomach, while twisting and turning the blade to make her feel the maximum pain._

_Her screams grew louder and louder as the knife continued tunneling its way through her insides. Suddenly the knife was pulled out of her petite body, and continued to stab away at where ever was unaffected. By the end of this Miki was dead. Her grey eyes lost all the life and vitality they contained, her hair was all tousled and matted with blood that was drying and her frock was splatter inside and out of her fresh out in the open blood. She was dead, fate had played its trump card and the one who was to die had a small fourteen year old girl take their place._

_The bleeding bleach blonde, felt hot tears run down his face, mixing with the blood that was already there as he witnessed his sister's killing, and what's worse was he couldn't do anything to protect her._

**_"MIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, YOU BASTARDS YOU'LL FUCKING PAY, I'LL FUCKING HAVE YOUR HEADS!"_**_ His rage had gotten the best of him, he tried desperately to fight back, but Keiji had an iron grip on him so he couldn't. Ryu and Keiji's laughter echoed the crime scene as they mocked Yoshiki's sudden display of sorrow._

**_"Aww, would you look at that Ryu? He's crying, haha the great 'Kishinuma' is crying! Guess he isn't as tough as he makes himself out to be" _**

**_"Now now Keiji my brother, the boss would us to keep him alive, it's so satisfying to see him like the broken bastard he is, PFFFFHAHAHAHA he can live his life with the burden of being the reason of his sister's death , some 'Onii-chan' you are. This will haunt him haha, so ending his life will be a blessing" _**

**_"If you only died quietly and quickly, none of this would have had to happen, and dear Miki wouldn't have to lose her life over your foolish words, however the way she screamed really enticed my ears."_**

**_"Trust me Ryu, I only wish that could have lasted longer, now to get rid of the evidence"_**

_These people were sick it was official. They got pleasure from wrenching out the life of a little girl and hearing her scream. The remaining Kishinuma just lay there on his knees speechless, gaping at his sister's corpse while the two psychos conversed in front of him, occasionally giving him dirty looks._

_Then he felt his being lifted, his eyes still on Miki until her image was taken out of the picture. Her bloody corpse had implanted its image in his mind, where it would haunt him forevermore, and become the thing driving his passion for revenge._

_Nevertheless the two black haired villains, Keiji and Ryu dragged the half dying boy out of his abode, leaving a trail of fresh blood as they made their way out. As soon as the three were out, Keiji and Ryu exchanged devious looks and ran to the sides of the house where they hid their final weapon._

**_"Keiji, what do you feel about fire?"_**_ Ryu asked his mate that was already getting ready for what was going to take place._

**_"Ryu mate, I'm already one step ahead of you, the gasoline is covering the house from the outside"_**_ Keiji had already began spraying a clear liquid that smell of petrol all over the apartment._

**_"Ahh, Keiji may I do the honor?" _**

**_"Yes Ryu you may haha."_**

_A spark emerged from the match Ryu lit. The way the 2 were smiling and laughing in such a jovial manner was as if they were witnessing the world's greatest comedy. They both had the appearance of the devil, the horns and tail could be seen. All what was missing was a trident._

_Ryu threw the flame at the house where the all the evidence lay, in less than a minute the whole apartment was engulfed in flames of all shapes and sizes. The abnormal laughter from the two devils who committed the deed was quick to follow as they admired the demolition of Yoshiki Kishinuma's residence. The fact his sister's corpse was still inside and would be burned away with the evidence just made everything more pleasurable for the two._

_Kishinuma just watched with teary eyes as everything burned down in front of him. It was all over wasn't it? He felt a wave of pain wash over him once again and then his vision started to darken. He was gradually losing consciousness and then he was gone._

_Those two who were still in awe from the fiery showcase didn't let the boy losing consciousness go unnoticed. As soon as he was as good as dead they lifted him up once more, just to dump him in an alley, near a dumpster to rot away in his final breaths._

**_"I thought we were gonna keep the fucker alive?"_**_ Keiji questions his partner in crime with a displeased tone._

**_"To be honest I couldn't give a fuck about this piece of scum, I just done what will make the boss trigger happy, and by doing this we should at least get a crap load of dough."_**_ Ryu blatantly answers Keiji without even a hint of emotion in his voice._

**_"Then let's leave I don't want to stay here more than I need to, it stinks." _**

**_"Right behind you man, So long Kishinuma hehehe"_**

_As they were both about to leave, one of them got a bright idea. Keiji took out the photo he had been holding in his pocket, since he stole it before he burned the house._

_It was the picture of their latest kill, Miki. He had stolen it before leaving the house to burn it. It was in a frame on top of a chest drawer near a bed. He broke the frame and took out the photo; he couldn't help but think the girl actually looked quite cute and innocent in the photo unlike when she was having he life wrenched out by Ryu._

_That small moment of pity was instantly replaced by Keiji's wicked mind as he placed the photo of a dear loved on, in the bloody clutches of dying male's, so if he were to wake up he would see the face of the girl who he had caused to die and reminded of the gruesome events that happened this night._

_Then the two left Yoshiki Kishinuma to die on his own, bleeding out of multiple stab wounds that were probably fatal. With his sister's photo in his hand, the only memento he had left of her, he lay with eyes closed still in intense pain, becoming comfortable in the growing pool of blood, waiting for death that was taking a eternity to reach him._

_-_FLASHBACK END-

That day he didn't die, just before is wish became true he was rescued by a boy who was walking through the alley and saw his body which was so close to death you couldn't even tell if he was alive. The body was taller than him standing at a shocking 6ft1, taller than the average male in Japan; he was also much built with shiny ebony black hair and matching onyx eyes that contrasted his pale white skin. He had taken the dying Kishinuma to hospital to get the treatment needed for the wounds and even offered to take him under his care, giving him shelter after he heard his predicament. The man introduced his self as eighteen year old Yuuya Kizami, a fugitive for some reason unknown, who took unwanted teens under his care.

But he didn't do this all because he was a good person, no it was far simpler than that. He wanted something out of his actions. Kizami had heard of Kishinuma and his reputation throughout the area also how he was affiliated with some of Tokyo's most dangerous criminal at such a young age.

So he saw the perfect opportunity and took, he now has Yoshiki the person doing his dirty work for him, along with two more recruits: Satoshi Mochida and Sakutaro Morishige. These two did get the job done but they expected too much as well, they were both drug addicts and always demanded more than he could supply. Unfortunately he couldn't just bat them off just yet, they knew way too much about his business. However this new recruit, the bleach blonde, held much promise and all he wanted was revenge. The flame of anger was always lit in his heart and Yuuya loved it. This was exactly what made him stand out amongst the others and he always got the job done.

Yoshiki was glad that Yuuya could help him but the fact that he wanted him to do things such as robberies, raids, and drug trafficking also other gang related things made him feel used. But Kizami promised him that he will get revenge for everything that had happened that night.

That was more than enough for the young Kishinuma to agree to the dark deal, the passion for revenge in him overwhelmed any morals he had. He was run by blood lust now and he wouldn't rest until the blood of Keiji and Ryu, the Kurusu twins, was spilled and he was the one to spill it.

One year later and here he was still filled with the same passion for revenge which filled his entire being still fueled by the intense desire to avenge his sister and the flame of anger in his heart.

As he kept looking at the photo he was broken out his chain of thoughts by the sound of his new friend.

**"Yoshiki come on, the Boss wants to speak with you, me and Morishige."** Satoshi Mochida had appeared from behind the doors and called to his new friend Yoshiki Kishinuma. The two hadn't liked each other at first, due to them being the polar opposites of each other, but soon they learned to cope with each other and then they started to become friends during the jobs they would have to do to make the boss happy.

The trouble bleach blonde sighed and put the memento of his sister back into his pocket as he strolled his way to where his brunette companion stood.

Together they made their way to Kizami's room but like always, one thought was still racing in Kishinuma's mind.

_'I WILL HUNT DOWN THOSE BASTARDS AND KILL THEM…' _

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think guy do you find it interesting? I like it but the question is if you guys like it, should I continue it or not ? the choice is up to you.

I'm also writing a Satomi (Satoshi x Naomi) fic as well called to 'Her Road to Recovery' check it out pretty please xD

Also tell me any ideas you might want me to incorporate into this fic , I'm all ears

That's all I have to say , Peace out *Flashes peace sign* \(^_^)/

-_**BloodiiValentii**_ xoxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuya Kizami was a man of much wealth, and he expressed his wealth by showing other how fortunate he was through his humble abode. His apartment was literally was fit for a king, well maybe because he thought of his self as one. Although he had an apartment, realistically it looked like some fancy hotel room you would find at a five star joint, which could only be found in the more wealthy areas of Japan.

His apartment was contained within 2 stories, overlooking the skies and the city of Tokyo. From the balcony one could see more than ½ of the city, just from that one spot you could see so much. The apartment its self had 15 rooms altogether; 4 bathrooms, all with appliances made of the finest marble and the best and only the best hygienic utensils. 6 guest rooms; they were all lined with a soft red velvet carpet, they all had a king size beds in each room, that contained the softest yet highest quality bedding known to man, they all had a hot tub attached to the sides of the rooms that were filled with the clearest and purest water available, always clean and ready to use, there was also walking closets filled with mirrors that took up a whole wall. Also there was plasma screen TVs as large as 55 inches with access to any channel, and had consoles wired up to them for more entertainment. Basically anything that was needed or wanted was all there. There was 1 traditional kitchen, which was filled with all sorts of utensils and cooking appliances all that shined with such vibrancy when only a ray of light hit them. There were 2 training rooms that were filled with all sorts of contraptions which were made to help make the user stronger, more agile, and fit for the job. One also had dummies which had targets placed on their heads and chests which were used during sparring, also there were weapons such as katanas, nun chucks and items used for archery laying around ready for used. There was 1 room with many locks chained on to it keeping it secure. None but Yuuya had access to, it was kept top secret, no one knew what actually happened in the room but a faint yet potent smell would always waft from the said area after he had finished using what was there. No one would dare to ask what was behind the mysterious door as everyone knew that the young Kizami would give them hell, he kept something precious to him behind that door and definitely wouldn't allow a single soul to know what it was. Lastly there was Yuuya's room also known as the master room; it was where he would stay most of the time, ordering others to do his work, while he just laid back and enjoyed what life had to offer him. He never actually left his room other than to occasionally go to the area he restricts others from entering. Other than that he just sits at the desk in his room, looking at files and making calls. Kizami's Room was also where all the fire arms, drugs and money were kept. His room was guarded from the inside by his pet, a large Siberian husky, a dull grey in colour with claws of a lion and a eye as red as blood whilst the other eye was as blue as the sea. No one really came to Kizami's room unless they were asked by him otherwise he was never bothered.

He certainly had it all and at such a young age, before reaching the wise age of 20 to be exact. People wondered how he came to accomplish this all so quickly but the truth never came out. However his money definitely wasn't earned honestly or truthfully, the young man definitely had his way around things. Nevertheless people started to hate on his success and he became a target, for his wealth. Because it was dangerous for him to exit his only source of refuge, due to him being a fugitive also being wanted for his wealth, he cut off all social interactions and began to live in the shadows. Recently he had begin to leave the comfort of his home to discover more about the dark secrets held within Tokyo, that's when he began to take hopeless, broken, anger filled teens into his care and make them do his work for him. Someone had to do it, otherwise he be as successful as he was now. The teenagers held promise due to their dark emotions that fuelled their minds, it was perfect was the perfect plan, A man of business had to do whatever it took to get their profit, even if it meant using others. But Yuuya didn't care, he never regarded for other feelings other than his own, as long as things went his way he was happy. However if the unfortunate was to happen and the odds were against him, let's just say he was a very impatient being and would do absolutely anything necessary to remove what blocked him from getting him what he wanted. Even if it meant taking a life or risking his own.

-At Kizami's Room-

4 people stood within the private quarters of the infamous Yuuya Kizami, they were the indigo haired Sakutaro Morishige, The brunette Satoshi Mochida, The bleach blonde Yoshiki Kishinuma and the ebony haired man himself, Yuuya Kizami.

As the built young man paced the room back and forth with his index finger tapping his chin, the other 3 just stood there, all aligned, with no emotion being portrayed on their faces whatsoever.

**"So you're probably wondering why I have called you all here, am I right?"** Kizami finally spoke, his tone deep and almost sinister.

**"Of course boss."** All three of them replied with just the same emotionless and robotic tone as each other.

Yuuya ran his hands through his soft, spiky hair until they lay at a rest behind his head, cradling the back of his skull. Almost as if he was stretching.

**"Well aren't you going to ask then, or are you going to all stay quiet with your mouths shut, until I say something."** He asked slightly pissed. As he spoke he couldn't help but notice Satoshi slightly shaking to his words. Mochida had always been easily intimidated by him; He was softer than both Morishige and Kishinuma. He was like a small puppy, haha how cute. However there was definitely a drastic change to him to how he was when he first started to work with Kizami to how he was now. At first the 19 year old would easily be annoyed by the 18 year old's cowardliness but he grew to love it as he could strike fear into his heart with just a few words and a sinister tone. He did get the job done though so he was double the benefit for Yuuya, someone to do his dirty work and someone to intimidate. It's basically killing 2 birds with one stone.

The other 2 just stood there with their hands in their pockets looking down at the ground, they weren't so easily intimidated but they gave him respect which was something Kizami loved. They were ashamed of their selves probably because of making the boss angry, yes these 2 were obedient. He was glad he had 2 men like Kishinuma and Morishige working for him, they held promise and they knew their place. These 2 were the type people who Kizami had wanted to work for him, if only there were more people like them.

**"S-sorry Boss, what have you called us f-for**?" Surprisingly the intimidated one was the one to speak up, yet his voice faltered as he spoke.

**"I called you all here because I have a special job for the 3 of you"** Kizami answered nonchalantly, as he finished his sentence he walked over to his desk drawer, taking out files which held important information.

**"Boss excuse me for asking but are all 3 of us being sent to do one specific job, usually you send 1 of us or maybe 2 but never 3 and why us, why not the others?"** The indigo haired male's curiosity got the better of him and felt the need to ask such questions as he felt it was quite odd that all 3 of them would be sent together to do 1 specific task.

**"Morishige, Morishige my dear boy, you really do need to know every detail right? The reason behind me suddenly sending you 3 to do one job is because the job will be simple something easy for you, but the risks which come with this job are high and you won't be dealing with any ordinary person, also you 3 are my best men so I feel you 3 will be best for the job."** Yuuya answered the question in one go, though Morishige was very polite towards him, he found his constant inquisitiveness quite annoying. Really he had to know everything, and the reason behind everything, soon his curiosity will be his downfall.

Kizami opened the file which contained a few letters and a small photo. The photo was of a man, probably 40 years of age or more, he had a full head of grey, he wore glasses similar to Sakutaro's except his had a more thick frame and were a dark green, his face was also full of wrinkles and he had deep dark circles. The man also looked quite chubby by what could be seen by the photograph. And wore an expensive suit, he was probably a big business tycoon. He had a red drawn around his face, to distinguish him as a target for those ready to take up the dastardly deed.

**"Who's this?"** The bleach blonde's interest peaked him as his eyes laid onto the photo graph, the man kind of resembled his father, the difference was he had wrinkles, had full grey hair while Isao had black that was greying, also he was chubbier whilst his father looked taller and slimmer. Yoshiki felt anger pulsing through his veins as he remembered his dad; the way he treated him, with total disrespect and total disregard of his feelings. It was disgusting how he was singled out as the problem child in his household, being disowned was the best thing that happened to him as a teen. He could finally be his own person with no one telling him what to do or telling him off or constantly putting him down. He being separated from his parents was probably better than living with them, it was actually that bad.

**"This is the founder of Hitoshi Enterprises, Keiichi Hitoshi…"** The tall male answered, greed was burning in his eyes as he gazed at the photo.

**"Why do you have the photo of this old dude Boss?"** Satoshi's confidence came back as he asked his boss the question that was on his mind as soon as his boss took out the photo.

**"Yes why Boss, is he a target?"** Sakutaro was equally interested just as the brunette, why their boss had a picture of an old male in a file and what business they had with him.

'What could a man like this have to do with a 19 year old who was on the black market' Yoshiki couldn't help but ponder on why these two would even be acquainted.

**"Morishige yes your right he is a target, but I don't want you to kill him like the other targets I've assigned to you previously with."** Yuuya's tone added more and more anger with every word that left his mouth.

**"I just simply want you to get the money he owes me back from him, it's been long overdue since he was supposed to pay me back and he still hasn't paid back jackshit."**

**"Is that it Boss, Is that it?"** Yoshiki asked displeased with answer Yuuya provided, he thought there would be more to the job than just asking back for money.

**"Yes Kishinuma I just want you 3 to get me back the money I'm owed."** Kizami's began to grow tired of the questions that were constantly being flung at him.

**"Why are 3 of us needed for a 1 man job? You could easily send someone like Ichiro or Jin to do this job, why us?"** Sakutaro felt confused as his mind registered the task they were given, surely there had to be more to it than that.

**"I need the 3 of you to do this because I do no ifs or buts, you just have to. If I wanted Ichiro or Jin to do the job I could have easily asked either one of them but I didn't because I chose you 3 for the task. However, if you really do want something more to do you can interrogate him as well to see if he holds any information that maybe vital towards me ."** Yuuya felt he satisfied them with his answer but he was wrong as Mochida came again with another question.

**"What type of information Boss?" **Mochida could see his boss was getting worked up by the constant questioning, like always but he just had to ask so he knew exactly knew what to do, so he wouldn't fail what to do.

**"Any information, Names, places, dates anything, confiscate his phone while you're at it and check through that as well, remember boys everyone is our enemy, no one is actually as they seem to be, everyone is fake so we have to see everything they're hiding whether they like it or not."** That was Yuuya's theory, no one was a friend, and everyone was an enemy. They would all turn on you one day, just to hurt you, just to watch you crash and burn. He implanted this theory into the brains of his workers, because in order to work for him they had to understand where he came from, and they gladly accepted the theory, obeying Kizami and believing he was always right.

**"Any more questions?"** The onyx eyed male asked as he felt he should get everything out of the way before their curious minds got to work again.

**"Just one…When do we start?"** The heartless Kishinuma asks eager to start the task. As soon as an interrogation was brought into the picture his interest peaked for the job, maybe he could find something out about the murders he had been on the hunt for 1 year by someone else. It was a faint possibility but still it could happen. He just needed a lead from someone and from there his work would officially begin. The benefit of working for Yuuya is that the amount of information he held was remarkable. He knew so many secrets, even top government secrets which very little had knowledge about due to the secrecy.

**"Excellent to see you so eager Kishinuma, You will have one of my cars drop you off to the said location, where you shall infiltrate the building, disable the alarms, find the target, get the money, bound him, interrogate him, try to find out as much information you can about from this man, do whatever it takes just get something out of him, if there happens to be any others around at the time this takes place, do the same with them as well. You must leave the place without leaving a trace of evidence, is that clear? Not a single trace. If you do the fucktards of police might get involved and we don't want that, if that happens it will be the end for you and me."**

**"You are now all free to go to your rooms, meeting dismissed."**

The meeting was finished; Satoshi Mochida and Sakutaro Morishige were out of the door without a moment's notice. As Yoshiki Kishinuma got ready to leave his boss's quarters he heard a voice calling him back.

**"Kishinuma wait I want to tell you something about the mission tomorrow that I want only you to know about, it's regarding … you know what"**

His boss's sudden words had peaked at his interest as he saw where he was going with it. The boss was referring about that dreaded night's incident; the night of his sister's killing.

**"Yes what is it?"** The bleach blonde's tone was emotionless but realistically he was eager to find out what his boss was about to tell him, he was eager to find out anything if it meant he was one step closer to finding the Kurusu twins.

**"You may find out something about the people who murdered you sister tomorrow, these people who you will meet tomorrow aren't as they seem, I'm if they were then why would they be involved with me?"**

**"Boss, are you serious?"** Yoshiki couldn't hide his excitement as his tone sounded louder than he intended. Yuuya flinched at his loud voice.

**"Yes Kishinuma, I can tell you want to avenge your sister, but don't be hasty as that may lead to trouble, you need to think everything through as you take each step otherwise who knows what mistake you'll make or if you'll be able to rectify that mistake."** Kizami advised Yoshiki, he liked Yoshiki the most out of his workers. He could relate to the boy in more ways than one. Both were run on hatred, both were willing do whatever it took to achieve what they wanted. Both shared a hateful past.

**"Thank you Boss, for the kind words." **The bodacious Kishinuma felt his heart being filled with hope for once since such a long time. 'Miki might finally be avenged', This thought had lifted his spirits, nevertheless the words of his boss made him feel glad he finally had someone that would advise him from doing the wrong rather than watching him crash down, and then mock him for his failure.

**"You are free to go now, I wish the best for you lot on your mission tomorrow, don't fail me Kishinuma."**

**"Thank you, Boss and don't worry I won't … also thank you for reassuring me, I feel glad I have someone that can relate to what I've been through, who knows how I feel. I swear Boss if I can avenge Miki, it will be all thanks to you."** With that he set off towards the door, closing the door behind him, making his way towards his room, which was one of the guest rooms.

As Yoshiki had left the room, a dark, devious smirk started to grow on Yuuya Kizami's face. His face gave away that he was not with good intentions.

'All thanks to me huh? Kishinuma you have no idea…'

Kizami's more malicious side started to surface, the side he hid cleverly from others with every fake emotion he portrayed and every lie he uttered. All to conceal his real identity. He couldn't just reveal who he was just yet, definitely not; then the game would be over before it even started. With that he broke into laughter, the laughter of a maniac. His dark chuckles echoed throughout the walls that kept his true self confined in.

'The game is just beginning…'

* * *

><p>So guys what do you think of this chapter ?<p>

A/N: I wanted to give you a insight on Kizami's character in the fic so please don't mind that this chapter was a bit more based on Kizami rather than Yoshiki, Not to worry the story will still be mainly based on Kishinuma and his revenge.

Sorry for the story going quite slow now but i just want to build it all up for a good story, don't worry it will get way more interesting through out the later chapters, I have it all planned out.

Also i have decided I will update this fic once or twice a week due to exams and pressure.

I hope my imagination will intrigue every single on of my readers, I just hope you all enjoy my material :D

That's all I have to say for now, Byeeeeee \(^_^)/

Love _**BloodiiValentii**_ xoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

-The Next Day-

The day had begun with the sun rising over all of Japan; its rays were illuminating the darkness that was left by the night, which was slowly beginning to fade away with every touch. Birds began chirping away loud and merrily, awaking those still in their slumber. The sounds of the city began to drown out the sweet melodies which were emanating from the small creatures throats. By now the whole city was active and alert; cars were up and running, adding more pollution to the city's once clean atmosphere, whilst beginning to fill up the busy roads of Tokyo one by one. Citizens of the bustling city were starting to begin their routine of the day, just like any other normal person would do. Smoke from active engines and the smell of petrol was already having it's affect on the beautiful clear, cloudless sky as it transformed everything it touched to make it dull and grey. This was normal in Tokyo, the city was always alive and vivacious; there was always something on the move or there was something always going on, it was never motionless or peaceful, which what is made living in these parts so exciting.

As the normal routine of the city's occupancy went on, 1 bleach blonde stood at the place he was automatically known to be at. The balcony; no one knew why he liked the balcony so much, out of all the luxuries in the apartment that were there to his reach, he usually stood at balcony, occasionally smoking a fag to pass his time.

To him, where he stood right now was where he could get away from it all. To escape from the harsh realities of the world that inhabited him, to a more self centred place where he was at one with himself. Whenever he wasn't occupied by a job, he would just stand on the balcony attached to the large apartment, overlooking the whole of Tokyo, taking in the essence of buzzing city, whilst placing himself deeper within his own dark, regret filled thoughts. The sounds which surrounded the area didn't bother him much, in fact they actually brought him relaxation; they made him feel like he wasn't alone, he didn't feel like how he did though out all the years he had been living, isolated and by his self. This was probably why he liked it here so much, a great view of everything and everyone, he was able to feel the cool breeze that swept through the streets, and he was allowed to be in his own little world. To him this small metal area, this kept him from falling to a nasty death, was paradise. Absolute paradise…

'_Boss said that I might actually find something during this mission, I'll be one step closer if he's right, one step closer to avenging you Miki.'_

The troubled teen kept looking at the photo of his dear, beloved sister that he held in his large, rough hands. He kept this photo with him where ever he went, that small memento was where all his memories lay. It was also his source of hope and his source of motivation. This photo helped him erase the brutal image he last saw of Miki before everything had just burned down in front of his eyes. Her smiling face, her wide, innocent eyes, her adorable bright frock, they were all captured in this one photograph. The one photograph he held closer to him than anything else in the world.

What Kizami had told him the night before had lifted his spirits immensely, after a whole year of searching hard for just one lead and ending up with nothing, he might be finally getting somewhere with his plan for revenge. He might finally be able to hunt down the wretched bastards and end their lives like the dogs they are.

'_Ryu, Keiji, I will find you no matter what, you won't be able to hide from me forever…'_

Ryu and Keiji, Oh how badly he wanted them right before him, so he could end their lives just as horrifically they had ended Miki's. Once he had them he would do anything possible to make them feel more pain than imaginable. He wasn't just going to kill them off the bat. No Yoshiki had plans, he had plans to torture them, to torture them in such a way that living for them will become such a burden, that they will practically beg for death from him. He would definitely give them what they asked for eventually but the death he would give them, even death would fear him from what he would do to the twins. He would rip them to pieces, he would not leave a single piece of either of them in existence, they took something he held near and dear to his cold heart and now they would pay the full toll.

Yoshiki Kishinuma's wrath was out to get those at fault; once his rage would be released no one would be able to escape it. He would just have to wait, wait patiently for the day the blood of the killers of his sister will be on his hands. Coating all the soft skin that made them, leaving nothing uncovered. That day everything will go red, due to the beast that would be released, all hell would be broke loose and he just wouldn't give a damn.

The young 18 year old had gradually begun to grow insane due to the amount of dark vibes that ran through him every second. It was as if his whole being was just built on negative emotions, he never actually felt any other emotions other than hate and being unwanted. The only time he felt loved and actually appreciated was when Miki was around, now that she wasn't he allowed his more twisted side to grow and to slowly start to surface more and more each day. His new friends, Mochida and Morishige had tried to help him with his growing hate but nothing happened. He just wouldn't stop, how could he anyway? All he knew was hate, being unwanted, being insulted, being alone. He didn't recognize love, happiness or even affection that much. It was mostly overtaken by his other side. The only people that now mattered were the 3 who he had been working with, his boss Yuuya, and his 2 new colleagues, Satoshi and Sakutaro.

Getting along with his boss was quite easy, as they both were so similar in so many ways. But getting along with the other 2 was quite hard. He didn't like how Satoshi and Sakutaro were constantly joking around with each other about such silly things and smiling and laughing throughout all of it. He didn't like how Satoshi would always be upbeat throughout everything despite him disliking the boss. He didn't like how Sakutaro was so relaxed about everything, occasionally introducing his perverted side into conversations. When they had asked to be friends with him, he just straight up denied and kept himself away from the others, isolated. It was all too different; this was all something new to him. He didn't know what to do around people like this. He didn't know what to do around people who weren't like himself.

But even them 2 had pasts that were similar to the young Kishinuma's, these pasts that haunted them were the reasons why they were here working under a pompous ass for a boss in the first place. Very slowly they all began to become closer than just acquaintances, and now they were like brothers. They all had each others backs and protected one another. For once Yoshiki felt like he belonged somewhere, in the presence of Mochida and Morishige. He felt he had true friends, something he thought he would never have. People who wouldn't just turn their backs on him when the going gets tough, no these 2 were going to be here for him no matter what , and he would just the same for them as well. Even though he was the more serious and depressed one out of the 3 of them, they still took him in as a friend and made him feel appreciated. Something like this might be small to them, but he would never forget it and he would stay grateful for eternity, for finally having true friends.

He was brought back once again from his little world, by the sound of a deep voice. It was Sakutaro Morishige, calling him from downstairs.

"**Oi KISHINUMA, YOU COMING OR WHAT, WE HAVE TO LEAVE FOR THE JOB NOW!"**

The trouble teen sighed and put his photo back into the pocket of the large, black hooded jacket he was wearing. Then he began to casually walk down the stairs which lead to the entrance of the huge apartment only to see 2 figures standing next to each other, eagerly waiting for him.

"**KISHINUMA! YOU FINALLY CAME, GOD WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING UP THERE FOR SO LONG!?"**

As the indigo haired teen spoke, the volume of his voice increased to the point to where he was hurting the eardrums of his good friends, Satoshi and Yoshiki.

"**MORISHIGE WHAT THE HELL MAN? WHY YOU SPEAKING SO LOUD, IT'S LIKE MY EARS ARE BLEEDING NOW, THANKS TO YOU!"**

The brunette still dazed from Sakutaro's voice retorted in the same manner, in order to make the one who caused his ears to hurt just be in as much pain as he was currently. In the process of doing this, his voice had made Yoshiki's ears hurt even more than they previously did.

"**MOCHIDA, YOU PRICK MY EARS ARE HURTING NOW, WHAT'S THE POINT OF SHOUTING LIKE THAT WHEN I'M RIGHT HERE?"**

The brunette's strategy worked, the tall, glass wearing male was now just in as much pain as he was. But now he was questioning the reason of it all. He had to reply in a fitting manner.

"**I SHOULD ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION, WHY DID YOU SHOUT LIKE THAT WHEN YOU COULD SEE KISHINUMA WAS RIGHT THERE?"**

They had both began an argument with each other, like always, projecting their voices as loud as they could to hurt one another. Amidst all of this Yoshiki just stood there with his fingers plunged into his ears as they continued to bicker like an old married couple. Once they started it took forever for them to stop.

"**DON'T TRY AND CHANGE THE SUBJECT NOW AND PIN THIS ALL ON ME!"**

"**IT'S YOUR FAULT THE SHOUTING EVEN BEGAN MORISHIGE YOU ASS!"**

"**DON'T TRY TO GO ALL PERVERT ON ME NOW MOCHIDA!"**

"**JUST BECAUSE I SAID ASS DOESN'T MAKE ME A PERVERT YOU IDIOT, ONLY YOU WOULD THINK LIKE THAT MORISHIGE CONSIDERING YOU ARE A PERVERT!"**

"**MOCHIDA YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUT-"**

The now embarrassed Sakutaro cut his retort short, as he saw a new figure join the scene right behind Yoshiki, who still had his fingers stuck in his ears to block out the shouting. The figure was not happy, on his face everywhere it was written he was pissed.

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO HUH? WHY ARE YOU ARGUING LIKE A COUPLE OF SPOILT BRATS? I COULD HEAR YOU BOTH ALL THE WAY FROM UPSTAIRS! YOU HAVE A JOB TO BE DOING; I DON'T EXPECT YOU TO BE HERE WASTING TIME. !"**

It was the man who controlled it all, their boss, Yuuya Kizami. Due to their non-stop, pointless bickering, they didn't hear Kizami banging hard on the walls of his room or he telling to them **"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" **

The dark haired male was immensely annoyed by their childish behaviour. It was pretty obvious why when they all laid their eyes on him. He looked like a mess; his hair was all over the place, his clothes were dishevelled, and his eyes were half open. They had just waked him up from his sleep, and the boss hated it when someone disturbed his sleep. They were certainly going to get hell from him now.

"**YOU DAMN IMBECILES, YOU BETTER MAKE UP FOR YOUR STUPID BEHAVIOUR THROUGH THIS JOB OR ELSE I'LL HAVE YOUR FUCKING HEADS!, YOU MAKE ONE FUCKING MISTAKE AND WATCH WHAT HAPPENS TO THE TWO OF YOU, YOU'LL BE CONSIDERED LUCKY IF YOU CAN EVEN MOVE A MUSCLE AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU! DO YOU FUCKING PRICKS UNDERSTAND OR WILL I HAVE TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND!"**

It was official; Yuuya was just about to crack because of his crankiness. The 3 teens just stood there, paralysed in absolute fear, their eyes the equivalent size of saucers. Satoshi began to shake violently due to the intense aura that was simply radiating from the 19 year old. Sakutaro was just a shaken as young Mochida, as he was slightly shaking as well, he knew his boss wasn't joking, his boss was never one to joke around. As for Yoshiki he was just shocked. For the year he had been working for Yuuya, he had never seen him actually unleash his anger before, so this was a new experience for him.

"**Okay, okay …we're so sorry boss; we don't plan to fail you, we will make sure this job is done immaculately, we understand completely"**

Morishige quickly regained his composure and timidly answered his fuming boss, whose veins were literally going to pop out of his head because of how infuriated he was, in order to calm him down.

"**YOU BETTER NOT…"**

Sakutaro's attempt to calm him down did work but only slightly, his booming voice still struck cold fear into their hearts, which had almost stopped beating. He was still close to bursting from rage. They knew now never to disrupt the boss during his sleep, or disrupt him ever at all. They knew this now very clearly.

"**NOW GO, AND YOU BETTER NOT CARRY ON THIS STUPID BEHAVIOUR OR YOU KNOW WHAT THE CONSEQUENCES WILL BE…"**

After he had finished his rant, he made his way quietly back upstairs to resume what he had been doing until he had been rudely interrupted. Along with the end of his words, The 3 of them dashed towards the door in order to escape the tension that was so thick you could literally cut it with a knife, which was still present after Yuuya's departure.

The teens hastily made their way to the car park where a jet black Toyota Yaris with a fake number plate and the windows all partially tinted had been waiting for them. One by one they took their places in the car; Yoshiki sat in the passenger seat, next to the driver, with the window beside him, Sakutaro sat at the back with a window to his left whilst Satoshi took the seat next to him, with a window to his right.

The car began to move slowly, as the 3 of them got comfortable in their seats. They began to pass crowded streets and city lights began to light up the areas they had gone by. It was originally going to take them at least up to 30 or 45 minutes to reach their destination, the building where Hitoshi Enterprises stood firm. Unfortunately due to the traffic, their journey had been elongated with an extra 15 minutes added to the car ride. As they rode through a tunnel, to be discreet, the car was suddenly met blinding light and then with another car directly in front of it. As the affect from the sudden light began to fade the scene became clear to where they were. Cars, cars and more cars. Also a faint red light in the distance. The car tried to reverse only to be met with another vehicle, it was no use. They were trapped.

"**Damn, we're caught in a traffic jam."**

Yoshiki sighed in disappointment, as the driver informed them of their current predicament. He began to feel uncomfortable, due to the small space they had been in for at least for over 30 minutes. To ease his discomfort he pressed a button on the side of the window which began to roll down the window so he could get some fresh air, not before he placed some black sunglasses on, so his identity would stay concealed.

His face was met with a cloud of smoke that was being released from the large car in front of them. Kishinuma coughed heavily in order to remove the smoke which had entered his mouth; also he began to fan away the rest of the smoke with his hands. When the smoke had all disappeared the location of where they were stuck became clear.

It was Sakurami Street; this street was always packed with people coming in and out of the inexpensive and expensive boutiques which were lined up all around the perimeter of this area. Just like he had known it would be, the street had been flowing with people all entering the shops which were already becoming full of wild shoppers.

To the corner of his eye he spotted a less crowded location not far from the boutiques, where there was a small building, which was inhabited by Sakurami Street. By the looks of it the building looked like a sort of café. It was nothing big but to him it looked inviting. The strong smell of an espresso coffee brewing had wafted its way to where he was sat, as the smell entered his nasal cavities he couldn't help but let his mouth water at what probably was lingering from a greatly brewed coffee.

The car had finally began to move, because the traffic finally was starting to move along as well, however they were back in the same place after 3 minutes, unable to move because the traffic once again had begun to build up.

'_When is this traffic going to go? It's getting really annoying now'_

The bored Kishinuma's face was once again met with a cloud of smoke, from the car in front of them that was sputtering out pollution like there was no tomorrow. But this time as he fanned away the smoke that was clouding his sight, he saw they weren't where the boutiques had stood, instead they were right in front of that café he saw that occupied the end of Sakurami Street.

The smell of coffee that had left his senses momentarily had now come back at full force, more powerful than ever. The potent smell was absolutely enticing his noses as his mouth began to water again to the delicious smell.

As he stared at the small café, he couldn't help but notice a young girl sitting there near a small table on a chair, on her phone, probably talking to someone they loved. The girl looked about his same age, but her appearance made her look really young. She had long dark blue hair tied in twins, just like his sister used to style her hair. She had matching sapphire eyes, clear creamy white skin which was slightly rosy, she was also very petite. Like a doll. She wore a light pink woolly scarf, which contrasted her electric purple coat she had worn which was paired with black tights and black furry boots. She looked so happy as well, smiling and laughing as she conversed with whoever she was speaking on the phone with.

As he hand propped up his head as he stared at the mysterious girl, he didn't know what to think other than she was beautiful. That was a first for him to think, never did the opposite sex actually appeal to him in that sort of way. Not that he was gay or anything but he never had time too actually to look at girls because he was constantly occupied with something one way or another. Also the fact he was and looked intimidating probably scared of any girl who wanted to approach him, not that he would care any less.

_'I've never seen someone so attractive like her...'_

The young boy allowed himself to take in the beauty that was before him. She truly was beautiful. Despite the petty argument that was happening behind him between Satoshi and Sakutaro, he just kept staring at the girl allowing himself to indulge in such a beauty he had never laid eyes on.

-Meanwhile-

"**Morishige get your hand of my crotch, you frigging perv!"**

Satoshi, instantly embarrassed by where Morishige's hand lay, quickly shouted at the indigo haired male to remove his hand before he became even more embarrassed.

"**It was an accident you idiot, when the car moved my hand fell there by accident, don't think like that about everything I do you vulgar child."**

Sakutaro obviously offended by Satoshi's comment quickly replied in an insulting manner. It was true he was a pervert but he wouldn't make advances on a boy, and definitely he wouldn't try anything on Satoshi who had a girlfriend already.

"**How the hell does your hand just accidentally just land there?"**

The brunette was bewildered by his friend's response. If that was the truth, fate was just laughing at his face at this moment.

"**Don't ask me that, I don't know the answer to that, it just did okay, god why do you have to think there is more to it, the point is I wouldn't try anything on YOU anyway."**

Morishige was beginning to grow tired of Satoshi constantly always accusing him of being a pervert; well he was but not toward Satoshi and that was for sure. However he wanted to tease Satoshi and what said he knew would eventually end up with Satoshi's ego being hurt.

"**What's that suppose to mean?"**

Mochida knew Morishige meant something bad, but he wanted clarification on what he had said as he didn't really understand is as well as he should have.

"**You're just too plain for my type you know, you have no character or anything special about you at all, I really want to know why that Nakashima girl is so head over heels for you, because I definitely don't see the reason why to be"**

Sakutaro knew he had ignited a spark as he saw Satoshi go red at the mention of his long term relationship partner. He felt happy that he could make Mochida feel inferior just with the mention of his sweetheart. What he hadn't known that the now fully red brunette had just an equally fitting reply for the smug 18 year old.

"**Your just saying this because your still upset that your ex girlfriend broke up with you in order to date me because I'm better than you, get over it man it's been 4 years since Nozumi broke up with-"**

Before he could finish his teasing Sakutaro's anger had gotten to him and he tackled Satoshi on the mention of his ex girlfriend. They had only been in a relationship for 5 months. Sakutaro really loved Nozumi but then the love faded away as she broke up with him because she had feeling for another guy, and that guy was none other than Satoshi Mochida, his best friend. Obviously Satoshi rejected Nozumi because he already had a lover, the beautiful Naomi Nakashima, also he felt sad for Morishige, Nozumi was his first girlfriend and he had cherished and loved her so much. It was so cruel for him to find out she was that unfaithful. For Satoshi to tease him about this was an all time low, even for him.

"**YOU BASTARD, TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID RIGHT NOW!"**

As he gripped Satoshi by the collar his jacket expecting to entrench fear into the young boy, he was met by surprise as smug smirk plastered on the brunette's face.

"**I honestly understand why Nozumi broke up with you, I mean look at you, a pervert, you probably were always asking her for sex, and even when you did have it you probably didn't pleasure her…"**

Satoshi had gone beyond the limits now, teasing him about his break up he never got over was one thing but then teasing him about his sex life was another. His hands had now reached to punch the smug boy in his head, and make a good connection. He was successful in wounding the brunette but then he was taken by surprise as Satoshi rebounded and upper cut his jaw.

"**OW THAT FUCKING HURT!"**

They continued to throw punches at each other until they resorted to using their legs. Sakutaro tried to kick Satoshi who was falling of his seat, but failed miserably and ended up kicking the passenger seat with all his strength.

Kishinuma finally was finally knocked out of his daydream of the girl in front of him as he felt a sudden strength hit the back of his seat. The hit was so powerful it sent him to fall down on to the hard surface where the side of his face made contact to harshly. His glasses that he was previously wearing were also knocked off during the fall.

He quickly recovered from the pain and looked back with an intense gaze of annoyance. These two were seriously at it again and now they were getting physical. He had to stop them so the mission didn't fail, not to mention the fact he was also growing impatient over their pointless fights.

"**OI YOU TWO DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL THE BOSS WHAT YOU'RE DOING?"**

He had hit the jackpot as he saw them both cower in fear just like they had been earlier ago with their encounter with their furious boss. They had begun to shake at the mention of their boss as they remembered his words and what would happen if they went against his wishes.

The two had stopped fighting and returned back the places where they were supposed to be in the first place. Both were muttering something under their breaths, probably to each other because of everything that had happened.

'_God what is with these two?'_

Yoshiki just looked at them two and he couldn't believe that these 2 teens in front of him were 17. They acted like 5 year olds most of the time; he could understand why their boss had become so irritated by their behavior. Honestly he would have acted the same way if he was disturbed by their idiotic disputes.

The car had begun to move once again and this time fortunately there was no traffic barricading them. It had only been 15 minutes since they had been stuck in a traffic jam which seemed like it lasted forever. They were finally going to be at Hitoshi enterprises in a short period of time. Now they all sat in silence, so no more pointless arguments would rise and everything would be peaceful. As the car carried them to their said destination, Kishinuma had rolled back up the window and begun to drift back in to his ocean of thoughts.

But this time it wasn't vengeful thought about his sister, it was much more pure and innocent than that. He was still curious over who that girl was that he had seen at the café from the car, honestly he had not seen someone like that in his life. She had left him in a trance by her beauty and all he could do was think about her mesmerizing face.

'_She was so beautiful…'_

* * *

><p>So how was chapter 3? Do you guys like where the story is going? Review to tell me all your thoughts on the fanfic :D<p>

A/N: I don't know if Morishige is a actual pervert but to me he came across as one when I played CP:BOS , chapter 5, but I think him having the character of a slight pervert would add some humor to this story as I don't want it all dark and depressing.

Also having him arguing with Satoshi seems really out of character but I really like the idea of them having petty arguments all the time, i don't know why but to me it's funny imagining them bickering like a old married couple.

Also Chapter 4 shall be up very soon not to worry ;)

That's all I have to say for now , see you guys soon with the next chappie x

Love **_BloodiiValentii_** xoxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

-Outside Hitoshi Enterprises-

Finally the 3 troubling teens had reached their destination. If they had been in that compact area anymore longer, god knows what would have happened next. After all the constant moaning that sounded of a 4 year old child that kept escaping Satoshi's mouth whenever he got impatient on why they were not there yet, or even Sakutaro always instantly telling Satoshi to stop whining like a little brat, which would obviously result in a fiery rebuttal between them two which would fortunately be forcefully broken apart almost instantaneously whenever they felt Yoshiki's death glare lying right on them, it was completely unbelievable on how much annoyance was present in the car, and from this was all coming from 17 year olds as well. 17 year olds that were sent to do something illegal, 17 year olds who were servants of a man who was associated deeply the underworld. The behavior that they had portrayed just a few minutes ago did not seem anywhere near how someone would portray the most highly regarded workers of Yuuya Kizami to be. If anyone were to see how they were, never in a million years would they have believed that these were the same 3 teens that had been associated with such an infamous fugitive.

Yes it was a blessing that they had finally got to where they were; now all of them could make up for their misbehavior greatly. All they had to do was get a payment back to their boss that he had been owed for a long period of time. It was not that much big of a deal, all 3 of them had been sent to do a job similar like this one previously, so they had experience when it came to breaking in and leaving without a single trace of evidence to be found. They were professionals at such risky tasks; this specialty they all held is what gave them the rank as the best men who served Kizami.

'"**So this is the building, pretty big even if I do say so myself."**

Morishige blurts out whatever first came to his mind as soon as he laid his desaturated turquoise eyes on the huge building that stood before them. To his content the other 2 who had accompanied him nodded their heads in assurance that what he had just said had been absolutely spot on.

He was right; the building marked as Hitoshi enterprises was indeed big, bigger than any other building any of them had to infiltrate in the past. The building was pretty know for its built, it was so tall that one could look up from the ground right near the building and you wouldn't see even 2/3 of the building. Most of the building appearance was engulfed in the dense clouds which hung lowly around the massive establishment. Hitoshi Enterprises had the full on impression that it was the property of some successful and wealthy company. It was covered in glass, the best quality glass you could find from miles around, and the structure it's self it literally gleamed when a tiny pinprick of light would barely touch it, and it certainly gave of a modern vibe.

**"Well where else would you expect to find someone like Keiichi Hitoshi? Remember he is the founder of this company."**

Satoshi replies to his friend's short statement as he recalls what Yuuya had said about their target. This place was nothing but fitting for man of his type. If Keiichi were to have been anywhere else it would have just seemed out of place.

As Satoshi is still gazing at the building with awe he notices from the corner of his eye his blonde companion slinking off like a predatory feline away from where he and his indigo haired friend stood, still gazing at the building. Before his friend could disappear from his sight, he called out to him instantaneously getting his attention.

**"Oi Yoshiki, where are you going?"**

Yoshiki noticed how his friends had lost their selves to amazement to the building; of course he was as equally shocked by such a giant establishment as much as the other two, but he quickly snapped out of it as he realized why they were there. They were here to do something; they couldn't just stick around gazing at a huge pile of glass. That's what a newbie would do and they definitely weren't newbie's.

He had saw a scaffolding to the side of the building and wanted to investigate it further, so just before he could get the chance to he heard a familiar voice calling him, questioning his actions.

**"Am I the only one who remembers why we actually are here? We were sent here to complete a task, not stare at a massive hunk of glass."**

He felt his reply was enough to knock Satoshi out of his amazement because as soon as he once again began to approach the side of the building he heard a pair of faint footsteps growing loud and louder with each move he took.

**"Sorry man I understand, but why are you going here?"**

Satoshi caught up to the stressed 17 year old and Sakutaro wasn't slow to follow as he finally had realized the others had begun leaving him. Kishinuma didn't answer the confused brunette's question, instead as soon as he got to where he wanted to be, he just looked up at the metal contraption that stood firmly before them and Mochida was quick to follow what he had been looking at. The honey eyed boy's eyes slightly widened in due to him finally realizing what the grey eyed male had been looking at. A scaffolding which stopped more than half way up the building.

The scaffolding was their ticket to get inside, it was perfect, it was at the side of the building which no one actually visited, also it was blocked off from any other roads and a tall brick building towered over the whole area flooding the area with darkness, no one would see them this way definitely. They couldn't just enter through the entrance; it would be far too obvious. The scaffolding was a sly entrance; they also had access to many floors this way and could see many things through the windows whilst keeping it on the down low. The only con to this was it would require a lot of climbing, also probably walking.

**"Wait! First let me see where we can access with this contraption."**

Morishige wanted to make sure all their efforts wouldn't just be in vain, it would be a total pain in the ass if they had climbed up the scaffolding to find where they had ended up was nowhere near where the target was.

**"And how are you exactly going to do that?"**

Satoshi asks in a bewildered manner, he thought they would just have to make their way to the target from where they were and just wing it; he didn't expect to actually know where they would be infiltrating from.

**"Don't worry."**

The green eyed boy's reply is short and curt, after he places his hand into his pocket and retrieves a rather modified, techno looking gadget.

**"What the hell is that?"**

Yoshiki's interest piqued when he saw the odd looking object Sakutaro was currently holding, it looked like a hybrid of a smart phone, a camcorder and a projector.

**"It's a sort of gadget I was given to by boss for my jobs; also I'm quite intrigued by stuff like this anyway."**

Kizami had given him this item for his latest birthday, even if their boss was quite rude and stoic he did still wanted to present them with things that he knew would interest them, in hope that after being rewarded they would work even more exceptionally.

The glass wearing male had flipped up from the gadget what resembled a miniature projector, from the lens of the projector shone an ethereal blue light on the brick building that towered over them. What was happening now just looked like something straight out of a sci-fi movie.

**"WHAT THE FUCK?!"**

The bleach blonde and chestnut haired brunette watched in amazement as they saw their acquaintance toying around with some unusual contraption that had just shot out a weird light, it was almost holographic.

**"Shh! I'm trying to concentrate you know."**

As he shushed his friends the indigo haired male's attention went straight back to the gadget he had been holding so proudly, as if it were some prized possession.

Morishige began to slide his fingers all over the screen of the sci-fi looking gadget, like he was entering some sort of combination. After he had finished doing whatever he had needed to do, he just held the hybrid device firmly in his hand as it began to vibrate and the light on the wall began to grow bigger and visible white lines were beginning to appear within the light. Now what had been a small blue glow on the hard brick wall was a large blueprint which was as twice the size of Sakutaro.

Yoshiki and Satoshi just looked at each other and back at the projection in bewilderment as they just registered what they had witnessed coming out of that small mechanical looking box. Never had they seen something so elaborate in their lives. Though they had an inkling of what this blueprint was of and how it was of use to them.

**"This is the blue print of the building, and we are right here."**

Sakutaro began to explain where they were on the blue print, which was a small white dot, and where they should have to arrive at in order to disable the security alarms and surveillance cameras.

"According to my blueprints since we are climbing from the side of the building, we should enter from the 43rd floor 2 windows to the right of the building in order to reach the room where the control panel lies, also this says that the main conference room, where the target would most certainly be, is just 20 floors right above the control panel room."

_'Damn, this is going to be so much work…'_

The 3 began to realize why they were all sent, it definitely wasn't going to be as easy as it would seem. The difficulty level just rose up by 10 levels with that blueprint just carving out the plan of the building.

**"There's probably security guards and crap like that surrounding the premises."**

A thought strikes Satoshi straight in the brain. There was bound to be so many bystanders around in that massive establishment, and they were after such a significant figure to the company, he's sure to have someone with him, it definitely wasn't going to be a piece of cake.

**"That's true, Morishige do you know if we would have any access to any vents or secret passages from the Control room?"**

Yoshiki thought if they were able to access through vents or any other passage, that would save them the daring task of sneaking past so many witnesses and it would also save them from the high risk of being caught. Something like this, there was a high probability they would be caught.

**"Hmm, sadly there isn't no, but what I do see is that there is a window right near the conference which leads straight into this small confidential room, we could enter through there, but we have to use the ledges."**

The news disheartened the blonde teen, but now a new idea had been proposed, a more full proof safe idea, they had to take this one up it was their best shot.

**"Wait you know how the building is made of glas-"**

Before Satoshi's curious had asked what it wanted to say, Sakutaro cut him off and answered anything and everything so they could start as soon as possible with no delay.

**"Before you ask the yes the building is made of glass but it's this special sort of glass which gives the appearance of glass, it doesn't have any of the properties of actual glass, so we don't have to be worried about being seen. Also if you want to know how I just done that, well I can't really give a straightforward explanation for that. Now are you already and do you understand the plan?"**

Both Yoshiki and Satoshi grunted in affirmation after Sakutaro had stopped talking. Sakutaro was the sort of person to change personas when certain people were around, he had so many different sides to him no one could actually tell how he genuinely was? Now he was the serious Sakutaro who was dead straight on wanting to accomplish the mission as soon as possible with no mistakes, a complete contrast from the perverted and nonchalant Sakutaro who was acting like a spoilt brat in the car or back at the apartment.

Morishige dimmed the projection light down from the blueprint and the hologram began to fade away instantly. He then folded the device back to the point where it looked just like a regular smart phone and placed it back in the pocket of his jet black hooded jacket.

Yoshiki took the lead on climbing the scaffolding, occasionally stopping to stretch his legs which would tense up after a while. Satoshi was up next to tail him and then it was Sakutaro behind both of them climbing the ladder bit by bit. As they made their way up each floor with the usual complaining of either one of them moaning about how their bodies hurt and limbs felt like they were going to fall off, they finally made it up to the 23rd floor absolutely exhausted.

_'Fuck that was tiring'_

Kishinuma didn't expect it to be that much work to climb some metal and unstable wood, but unfortunately the task proved him wrong. With each step he took up the ladder and suddenly hitting his shins on the metal frame hurt really bad, also the fact that the scaffolding was damaged and had holes in the wood and the wood it's self was rickety he had to watch where he stepped and how much pressure he applied to each movement.

It seemed that Mochida and Morishige weren't having such a merry time after all either, they were completely worn out by climbing 43 floors and they still had 20 more to go afterwards. However they were finally at the floor where the control room was.

**"Finally we're here, god my legs and arms are killing me."**

Satoshi exclaimed in relief. He couldn't explain the amount of discomfort he was feeling climbing this thing, it was so risky and he couldn't just stop thinking about 'what if it broke'. They had no protection at all and they weren't exactly trained to survive falls from great heights. But now there was no more climbing, at least until now.

_'Honestly how do builders climb these things, this scared the crap outta me.'_

Satoshi was never one to like heights, he despised such great lengths from childhood and he never grew out of his hatred. But the situation he had been placed in now had forced him deliberately to face his fear, which he had to in order to make his bastard of a boss happy.

_'2 windows to the right of the building…'_

Yoshiki replayed Sakutaro's words back in his mind as he remembered his directions to where the control room would lie on the 43rd floor. He began to walk gingerly on the scaffolding in the fear the wood may crack until he stood right before the window that was supposed to be his ticket in.

He tried to budge the window but it wouldn't open, it was locked. But he still wouldn't lose hope that this window will eventually open. He examined the window carefully until his sight remained on a metal opening which was planted on the bottom of the window ledge. It was a lock, a lock he could easily undo.

_'Alright, I can easily pick this'_

The courageous Kishinuma began to reach into the pocket of his black baggy sweatpants with his gloved hands until he fished out a utensil which was known as a lock pick.

As he began to fiddle with the lock, he started to rattle the tumbler of the lock, hearing a few almost inaudible clicks here and there until finally he hear a louder sounder and was able to completely disable the lock.

**"Yes, we can go in."**

Yoshiki informs his other two colleagues of his success at picking the lock which they reply to his information with a rough pat on his back. That was the way they congratulated each other.

**"Alright Yoshiki!"**

**"You need to teach me how you do that so quickly!"**

As the 2 of them finished singing their quick praises to the one and only Yoshiki Kishinuma, they got back on task and the blonde teen began slowly opening the window. He kept opening the window until it had reached the stage that a human could pass through it.

One by one the 3 of them went through the window finding their selves in a dark room plastered with different size screens on the walls and with multicolored lights flashing ever so slightly. By what it seemed, there probably was no one present in the room with them.

All 3 of them took this for granted that they were alone and had already started to hijack the control panel which stood firmly in the center of the room. Since the green eyed male was the most advanced at disabling such complicated machinery, he had took up the task to disable the alarms and cameras whilst the other 2 with him just laid back and watched in wonder.

Sakutaro flipped out a torch so he would be able to see what he was doing, he didn't bother looking for a light switch, and they had wasted enough time already unnecessarily. He now had a clear view on what type of control system he had to hack. It was one he would have to use code to override; fortunately he was very skilled at doing tasks which involved things like hacking, hijacking etc…

His eyes narrowed at the small lit up screen which portrayed many different symbols and letters to him, Kishinuma and Mochida didn't have the faintest idea with what any of what appeared on the screen meant, though Morishige did. This was his calling.

He started to type codes rapidly into the computer with the keyboard that lay right near the system. The process was going well; a large grin grew on his face which stretched from ear to ear as his eyes were filled with pure interest over what was happening on the tiny screen. He had fully infiltrated the whole security and surveillance system and was about to override all the programs when…

*BRRRRBRRRRRBRRRRRBRRRRBRRRR*

The room that had been previous dark and shrouded with the color black had now flashed continuously with a bright red light which had came from a siren placed within the room. An eerie alarm accompanied the unusually loud siren as the tannoy had started to announce a message.

**"Intruder alert, Intruder alert, all exits have been closed off, all must remain in the building until officials arrive and sort the problem out."**

The robotic, monotone women's voice had left the building but as soon as it left, a new sense of fear entrenched in to Yoshiki, Satoshi and Sakutaro's minds, leaving them in disbelief as one question raced through each of their minds.

_'We've been caught?!'_

* * *

><p>So guys tell how you think the story is going with your reviews :D<p>

A/N: You'll see many twists and turns within this fanfic, so don't be too surprised ;) Chapter 5 shall be up as soon as possible, hopefully!

_** -BloodiiValentii** _xoxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

_'No how could this be?'_

Morishige's disbelief overtook him; he couldn't understand why an alarm had gone off. Honestly they hadn't done anything to set off any alarms, had they? It was not making any sense, they had done everything they could not to be seen, and everything was done discretely, they had even climbed the side of the building with unstable, unsafe, scaffolding which they risked their lives on considering how far they had gone up. All of this effort went in so their presence would not be alerted, and this ear-splitting klaxon which had filled the whole premises had just deemed them failures.

**"Oi you did something didn't you?!"**

Satoshi was quick to blame his dark haired companion he was the only one to blame, as him and Yoshiki hadn't touched a thing in the room since the genius took center stage. Morishige was the only one who altered anything in the room, he must have done something wrong and it probably was detected and triggered the alarm system. That was the only explanation the brunette could think of.

**"I swear I didn't, everything was going so well, I have no clue how this happened."**

Sakutaro figured the blame would come on to him and that Satoshi would probably be the one to point fingers at him since that is what he was known to do whenever there was trouble and he was around. In all honesty the bipolar male was absolutely baffled and tried to defend his innocence with the truth, which he didn't have as much as an inkling of how this had happened.

**"But you were the only one to touch something in this room, you must have done something to trigger them, alarms just don't go off and the tannoy doesn't just speak randomly about intruders like that!"**

Mochida still didn't find Morishige innocent, it all made sense if he was the one that had set it off but he was denying it. It didn't make sense if they just went off like that. Also the tannoy had announced that there was an intruder in the building. It had to mean them. Who else was trespassing in a neoteric property like this other than them?

**"I know it seems like it's my fault but please believe me it isn't, I had nothing to do with this."**

He was still trying to be convicted by his dear friend who was just stubborn at this point. However he would have been just as curt with Satoshi if he had been in his place. Now all eyes were on him and everything just pointed in his direction. The only way he would be able to protest about his clear conscious is through his voice which was now slightly allowing emotion break through.

**"Satoshi look we can't stay here arguing about whether Sakutaro is guilty or not because now we have even bigger problems to face."**

Yoshiki just stood there silently listening to their small argument, he was getting really sick and tired of somehow there would be a problem arising constantly on this task. Hadn't they had enough? First the car ride with the traffic jam and with them two disputing in the background like little children, then climbing the scaffolding which his knee caps were still sore from being banged on the metal ladder and now another botheration. This headache was the one that had marked their failure on the dot. He had to say something to stop them from bickering and actually get them back in the serious and determined state of mind. They had to be aware of the dangerous situation they were now in. 23 floors above the ground in a narrow room which would be the first room people would come to look at hence it had the main access to the surveillance system and was filled with equipment significant to the building.

The sirens kept blaring with their deafening voices and the enclosure was still being repeatedly disturbed by an eerie red light. This was anything but good; the whole area was alerted about them now probably. This wasn't just being notified about by one or two people, no they could have handled that but it was the whole company and they were outnumbered. Who knows how many members of this establishment were now out to capture the intruders? Not to mention the police were going to arrive shortly which would basically make the chances of them escaping without blowing their cover even more slim than it already was.

**"Look we are probably going to be captured if we stay here too long, now let's ditch everything and get the fuck outta here!"**

The sharp grey eyed adolescent quickly got straight to the point short and sweet; there was no time for a long dragged explanation because time was running out as they even spoke. The 2 who had accompanied him had now equally distressed looks on their faces as the reality hit them hard in the face and they completely understood the severity of the situation.

**"But wait Yoshiki we can't go back empty handed."**

Yuuya's words rung loud and clear in Satoshi's mind paralyzing him for a moment in sheer terror and fear. He didn't want to face the consequences of failing the job but now everything had broke away before them and they would have had to bear the punishment. He just didn't want to see his boss with no result, he was sure to take harsh actions against them.

**"We have no choice Satoshi, Yoshiki's right we need to leave now before we can't!"**

It was obvious Sakutaro now knew what had to be urgently done, they had to leave. He was aware that they would face a fitting punishment but they couldn't be caught otherwise their identities would be revealed and Kizami definitely wouldn't have wanted that. He had to make Satoshi understand that.

**"B-but Sakutaro you remember what he said…"**

Mochida was now pondering on what would happen now if they went back. He was definitely going to get the worst of it out of them 3; Yuuya never really treated the 16 year old like how he treated his other workers. He would always be the first person that would be the target for his boss's anger release, always making him feel inferior and scaring him out of his wits. Kizami to him was like a monster from his nightmares but he had to bare him in order to fulfill his promise he made to her.

**"Satoshi you have to man up and face him, I know he isn't the always the nicest to you but you have to do this, for him, for us, for her…"**

Morishige had noticed Satoshi cowardliness coming back at full force as he hesitated to answer him in fear. He was aware of Satoshi's poor treatment by the boss and tried to bring it up one day with Kizami but just ended up getting an ear full of yelling. His boss was never a person to negotiate with others; he would just expect to have his way and people would just have to obliged to how he wanted things. All he done now was watch in pity of his dear friend as he was treated like a damn dog. The only reason that Satoshi coped with his prick of a boss was because he made a promise to his one true love, Naomi, she was the only reason he was going through hell and back. He had made a promise and he intended to keep it even if it meant for him to keep being humiliated in front of others. Hopefully reminding him of his promise would convince him to face his fear of Yuuya.

The tension in the atmosphere grew 100x thicker as the 3 could now here the floor they were on being raided by others, probably workers. The cacophony of footsteps and doors rapidly slamming was growing louder and louder as the search for the intruders went on. They were nearing to the door which sealed off the teens from their investigators. They had to act now.

Kishinuma had been wary of the movements happening in the floors underneath them, one thing he didn't understand was why hadn't they come to this room first? They were slamming doors and searching other places as if someone had run from them. He didn't dwell on that thought for long as he took the lead in taking action and once again opened the window which they had entered through.

**"They must be in here! That bastard isn't getting away from us now; this room is a dead end."**

**"On the count of three we bust the door down and if there is you sense any movement you shoot, is that clear?"**

**"Yes chief!"**

_'SHIT'_

Now they had company and it wasn't investigators from the company, it was the officials. They probably never heard them arrive due to the alarm blocking out everything. This was trouble. If they were caught by them it was game over. No they couldn't allow this. The voices were so close as if they stood just centimeters from the heavy door.

_'1...'_

Morishige ensued by Satoshi quickly scrambled out of the window back on to the scaffolding which they had just climbed up on to with so much difficulty. Yoshiki was the last to follow as he grabbed Sakutaro's torch which was sitting on the system. An idea struck his head at the last minute and with that he took out from his pocket what resembled a small metal cylinder about 9 inches long.

_'2…'_

Kishinuma quickly removed the lid of the cylinder he held in his glove covered hands and threw the cylinder right in front of the door with perfect aim. From the cylinder a dark, thick gas started to emit from where the lid had been removed and a cloud of smoke began to cloak the control room. This would serve as the perfect distraction.

**"3!"**

The chief right behind the door shouted out in a deep, ordering tone and then what happened was the officials had opened the door to a dense, grey cloud which was suffocating them. Yoshiki lifted his hood back over to cover his head and finally hastened to the opening where his 2 friends were waiting for him eagerly.

As soon as the his last limb left the window, the bleach blonde was quick to follow the action with re locking the window so it stalled their enemies from reaching them once the smoke vanished

At the speed of lighting the youngsters bolted down the scaffolding, paying no attention that the apparatus was very fragile and would break if used incautiously. Morishige, Mochida and Kishinuma's weight combined was already too much for the scaffolding to handle in the first place when they were being careful when using it. From their previous attempt of climbing it, the rotting wood had already begun to crack under the pressure that they applied; also the metal was rusted anyway so it was going to be no use.

The skies had gone dull and were beginning to populate with dark clouds. Soon after that rain was beginning to drip slowly, increasing after every moment gradually forcing more rain on to the city until the pavements had completely darkened a few shades in color due to the constant water falling from the sky.

The weather was an addition to the risks of climbing down the rusted mechanism. The wood was dampening and increasing its fragility, the metal had also began to rust even more in result of the cold, chilling drips of rain making contact t it. Why such a ultramodern property like Hitoshi enterprises would have some old, risky mechanism beside it just completely contradicted its known image.

_'Damn it's raining now!'_

Since Yoshiki was behind them all he was the one to bear the problems that the others lucky hadn't faced. After Satoshi and Sakutaro would have used a platform, the platform would become so unremarkably unstable and damaged that he would have to jump many holes which were newly created due to the other 2. The rain just added on to his difficulties and made him escaping even harder than it already was.

**"Oi, how you holding up there Yosh?"**

**"You want any help?"**

They were not even half way down the bloody thing and they really had to start talking now? The troubled bleach blonde had already too much in front of him to answer back to them. Thank to them everything had just gotten to a whole other level of pure difficulty. How could they think of helping him when they weren't even at safety yet their selves?

The scaffolding now took its toll on one of them as soon as they had reached the 10th platform of the scaffolding. Without a warning the wooden boards beneath Kishinuma had snapped in half under how strained it was, which sent him breaking through the next 7 brittle boards on his back on the exact same way. A terrible crack could be heard instantly as his back demolished through more than half or the boards that were left for them to climb down.

Satoshi and Morishige saw the unfortunate event which had just happened with their blonde haired acquaintance; in an instant their speed increased up to 3x in order to reach the man below them who they thought was probably writhing in pain.

Surprisingly Yoshiki had recovered from the fall quite tremendously. Though the fall had certainly bruised his back quite badly, that all over he was covered in tiny splinters and his ankle had been slightly twisted, it only took him a few minutes for him to recompose his self. The brunette and bluenette had been surprised that when they reached him he wasn't how they expected him to be, he was up and still climbing down the damn contraption.

_'Only 3 more fucking floors, fuck yeah'_

The determined teens was so hell bent on getting off this blasted thing, it was literally a nightmare for all of them to climb up or down. Why was something that was an obvious health hazard still even up?

**"Hey they are getting away with the scaffolding!"**

**"Don't worry they won't get far."**

Faint voices from above could be heard talking about the 'intruders' which were making a getaway. However what could they do when Yoshiki, Satoshi and Morishige were so close to escaping? This is what they done.

They had reached the second floor and were so close to the ground, the ground that could have crushed them if the metal apparatus had switched on them and broken down on the spot, probably injuring them to the point that they were crippled. Yoshiki had now taken the lead for the three of them, the pain from the fall had returned and to mute it he had to hold the side of his back with his left hand while lightly limping with his right leg. Sakutaro was behind Yoshiki now being more careful of his footsteps to prevent any more accidents from happening whilst Satoshi was now in the injured male's place to look out for anything he should be wary of.

*Clank*

Something had dropped onto the wooden board that lay right underneath their feet, in the small distance in-between Mochida and Morishige, something small and spherical which was the color and texture of the casing of an avocado. The brunette took note that the object was something unusual and came closer to it for further inspection. His eyes widen at the realization of what the mysterious object was. At his discovery the only thing which left his mouth was one word in a very demanding tone.

**"JUMP!"**

The grey eyed and turquoise eyed male didn't understand why their friend had ordered them to jump, was he crazy? A jump from the 2nd floor would be pointless because they were just 2 floors away from being safe. But then Kishinuma looked over his shoulder and was aghast at what danger was laying behind them, the bluenette was quick to follow the blonde's gaze and had a similar reaction.

_'A GRENADE?!'_

All three of them jumped off the rotting wood and landed a few meters from the scaffolding on the ground with a thud dealing with minor injuries as a blast took place where they were previously standing. The explosion was followed up with the scaffolding shaking uncontrollably, and ending with the wood setting alight and the metal giving in to the heat causing the contraption to collapse and leave a piercing clash echo through the surroundings also causing the ground to shake from the impact.

Lucky the three of them had jumped off in time and landed with just slightly injuring their selves , although this brought more pain for Yoshiki as he was already injured to begin with from the horrifying fall he had taken.

Morishige got up from his back dusting his dark clothes off and putting his hood back on his head, he turned to look at the others that were doing the same as he was. Mochida had injured his calf from the jump as he wasn't used to performing such stunts and Kishinuma was struggling on walking properly but he wouldn't accept any help. He would just say he was fine and it was nothing. The other two dismissed his stubbornness and him being in denial and just made their way to exit the side of the building when they got stopped in their tracks.

Yoshiki was quite slow to catch up to them but as soon as he did his mouth dropped at the sight that was before him. Police cars were lining the whole street; cops were as far as the eye could see and officers were lock and loaded with guns ready to shoot down who ever suspicious came in sight.

**"YOUR SURROUNDED! YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY ANYMORE!"**

* * *

><p>So how was Chapter 5 guys ? FYI I know the story is going really slow and it will start to get interesting I promise, just have patience with me _ I have so much to write and i need to add so much detail so you will understand what happens in the story later on and so there is a atmosphere so please excuse me, i'm so sowwwieeee ;_;<p>

Tell me what you think of the story so far :D

Chapter 6 will be up very soon :3

-_**BloodiiValentii xoxoxoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

They were completely surrounded as far as the eye could see with police vehicles with blaring sirens, officers surveying the area and keeping out civilians to keep them from harm, neon tape with the words **"KEEP OUT"** in bold letters plastered all over the appliance which was used to secure the area in place and keep it off limits, and dogs, vicious canines were more than ready to be released if there was any attack or escape taking place.

Kishinuma, Mochida and Morishige were outnumbered; they were fenced in by the police force. After everything they had just been through it still wasn't over, really the headache was not going to be over until they were home free, though with the circumstances they were in; could they actually get out from the side of the building and escape without being caught?

From their designated area they could see the worrying scene placed right in front of them. It was god's blessing they could see everything from where they were without alerting everyone of their presence, however even having this slight advantage, what could they do? If they were to step out of their place and go into the light where they could have been seen as clear as day, they would have sure been caught, arrested or killed by the feds aiming at the dark where they silently stood if they tried to make a smart move.

Well they did know that they were inhabited in a dark, narrow alley beside the property so trying to anything might just backfire on them. The only thing that they still had intact was their identity which was still concealed due to their clothing which cleverly hid the upper part of their faces, their hair, and any other skin showing. Maybe this small thing could give them some hope on escaping.

_'Fucking hell what are we going to do?'_

Yoshiki peered from the darkness of the alley and came forward enough so he could get an image of the whole area without revealing too much of his body. The situation just kept growing worse with each moment passing. The bleach haired adolescent's mind was desperately trying to get some idea on how they could leave the area without facing any punishment, but the more he thought of the situation, the more impossible the thought of escaping became.

Moment after moment he would keep peering out from the said spot and would come back in the same position he was to begin with, slumped on his back near the building wall. Nothing was looking right, everything had just gone wrong. Maybe it was the end of the line for them? Maybe everything would just finish here? Maybe Yoshiki would never avenge his sister after all?

_'No I can't give up, for Miki's sake I have to get out of here!'_

Once more he went back to look at the location from right to left until something caught his eye. There it was; a gate which was not so far from where they stood and it wasn't crowded with constables around it. Despite there being a few officers in between the distance from the gate and the alley, this escape was possible, but only a very slim chance. Only one try was available, if they messed this up there would be no second try.

**"Okay guys listen up I think I know a way out of here."**

The other 2, Satoshi and Sakutaro had been watching also hearing everything just right behind their blonde acquaintance; needless to say they were thinking the worst. Both of them couldn't see any light to the situation, for them they were utterly doomed. But when Yoshiki had spoken up, they were nothing more than skeptic to begin with.

**"How can you be so sure of this? Look at the situation; it's over for all of us."**

The indigo haired male replied to his friend with hopelessness filled in his voice. He honestly couldn't see an escape, everything was done with. The hopeful teen would just fill him with fake beliefs. Anything that happened now was just going to be bad for them, they had to face it.

**"Look just listen to me, and stop being so hopeless."**

Yoshiki was displeased with their attitude towards the situation. Did they actually accept defeat like that so easily? He couldn't believe the both of them were just going with the flow and didn't have the slightest hope they could get out. Especially Sakutaro, he never would give up so easily, he would never be a coward so what was with the sudden change. They couldn't just allow their selves to believe they couldn't do anything because they could. Even if it was a slim chance, it was still chance. They couldn't just accept their fate had been sealed just like that; they had to try at least. Trying would at least give them something in return, but not even trying and just predicting the outcome would just label them as pathetic, and they certainly wasn't.

Even though they had been filled with pure disbelief that everything was set now, the brunette and bluenette just stood quietly in waiting to hear what the bleach blonde had to say, though it probably wouldn't change their minds.

**"Good, now I got a plan, basically there is a gate just a few meters from here and there are some officers in front of it but-"**

**"Where are you going with this Kishinuma?"**

As the male with the cold and sharp grey eyes spoke, the male with glasses just felt his disbelief just growing more and more with each word. His plan just had flaws written all over it and he couldn't just listen to this garbage.

**"Don't interrupt me and you'll see."**

Did he have to be so downhearted about what was going on currently? Kishinuma saw Morishige's disinterest appearing on his countenance as he spoke, and then he had to go and interrupt him as he was telling them. Mochida wasn't as forlorn as him but he still was, yet he had to shed some light on to the problem for both of them.

**"What I was saying was there is a gate not that far from here with nothing surrounding it, and yes there are some officers but this is possible, all we need is a distraction to set off this plan."**

He thought this would have convinced the ignorant but he was wrong, his thoughts didn't budge one bit, in fact the effect it had on him was the opposite he wanted to happen.

**"A distraction you say? What the fuck can we use as a distraction, and this plan is just bound to fail."**

Sakutaro was being skeptic as he was already but now he was showing it again. The plan didn't seem it would go well at all, it would just be an epic fail. For the distraction, they probably had nothing to use, well he didn't.

**"Yoshiki, I have some flash bangs, will they work?"**

Satoshi on the other hand had stopped being led by the dark and his hope gradually started to grow. Maybe they could do this and succeed. He didn't want it to just end there, none of them did. Though Satoshi had something in him which ignited his optimism once again even in such an ill fated dilemma such as this.

**"Flash bangs might not be enough, we need some damage as well, but we could use them definitely"**

They had a new weapon in their arsenal all thanks to their honey eyed friend, but they needed something more. Yoshiki looked around the alley until he stumbled on a box full of vodka bottles which still weren't opened. Fortune had shined right on them because now they had a great advantage.

_'I wonder why perfectly good bottles like this are just lying around in an alleyway like this?'_

He didn't think about that too much, now he had something he could use for great distraction; he couldn't care less why they were there in the first place. Now he firmly believed they could escape their ill fates that could have been destined to be.

Meanwhile Satoshi and Sakutaro had gone to peer at the gate which Yoshiki had supposedly told them about. It wasn't going to be easy but they could now see what had Yoshiki's hopes so high. They turned back to look at their blonde companion to see to their surprise he was digging things out of a old and damp box.

He took all of the bottles out of their cases that was in the tatted box and gave the other 2 with him, 2 bottles each for use whilst he held the same capacity.

The curious bluenette looked at his friend in bewilderment to why he had bottles full of alcohol and why he had a smirk plastered across his face whilst he gave him and Satoshi 2 each. Was he really thinking now was the time for a drink?

**"Do any of you have some cloth I could use?"**

Morishige felt like an idiot for assuming Kishinuma was going to drink vodka at a time like this, he obviously wasn't, and he was the one who wanted out of this. Although he didn't understand what the bottles were going to be for at first, with the mention of cloth he knew exactly what was on the rebellious blonde's mind.

_'A Molotov, He going to make some molotovs!'_

**"Here use this"**

The brunette quickly drawled a cotton white handkerchief from his pockets and ripped it up into strips to the point Yoshiki could fit them into the opening of each bottle.

With that action the courageous Kishinuma fished out a lighter from inside of his hoody, with the flame of the lighter making contact with the cloth that was now snugly fitted inside each bottle, the distraction was more than ready and such an impact it would make.

All 3 of them one by one, threw from the alley a molotov bomb, aimed directly towards police cars barricading the streets. It only took a matter of time after the handmade bombs were launched for the commotion to begin along with the scene set ablaze.

*BANG*

A police vehicle exploded right near other cars, which caused a chain reaction for all the other police cars to do the same as it had. The officers had run away from their transportation as soon as they had seen that it had all caught alight. Everything was open now, the distraction had done its job and now the teenagers were free to go but only for a very short while as the officers would return their attention back to them because now something was going on.

_'YES!WE CAN LEAVE!''_

Yoshiki, Satoshi and of course Sakutaro had used this opportunity to dash for the exit unnoticed feeling triumphant but their triumph was short lived as they heard gun shots being fired. Even with the danger level increasingly high they still kept going, but another problem arose as they felt footsteps just right behind them.

_'Now for my distraction…'_

On the arising danger, the hooded brunette took out his secret weapon, the flash bang. He unlatched the opening and threw it behind him as far as he could. As the 3 of them left the premises all that could be heard now were rapid gun shots being overpowered by a sonic wave. They didn't have to look back to see the damage the grenade had caused, they could hear it clearly behind them.

Bullets were still being aimlessly fired at the 3 fugitives to try and incapacitate them but somehow it wasn't working. However unfortunately during the escapade, Sakutaro was shot in his upper arm and blood was leaking from the wound. The only way he could reduce the amount of blood leaving his body, was by holding his arm tightly with his other hand.

*ARFARFARF*

It still wasn't over, now another pain had come before them. Officers were still chasing them and now they had released the dogs. Even though they were out of the danger area they still weren't out of danger. As they paced down the slightly populated streets, the cacophony of dogs and police in the background was growing louder with each step.

Citizens were hastily moving out of the way for those rushing their way out of fear and as a sudden reaction. The circumstances were not good and with the 3 of them so tightly together, something had to be done urgently.

As soon as they got on to a fork in the road all of them split up going in completely different directions. Though with them separated, trouble was not far for all of them. The canines could still be heard chasing each of them. The vicious animals probably had their scent and would probably tract them down if they didn't get rid of it.

Satoshi still running from the danger that lies behind, could feel himself sweating and becoming breathless at the constant activity. But he wouldn't stop, not in a lifetime. They had done so much and their efforts wouldn't go in vain.

The dogs were nearing as they dashed down the street, just only a bit slower than the fatigue ridden brunette. He had to ditch his scent and probably they would stop chasing him. His honey orbs observed the fast changing location until his gaze rested upon a store just a few minutes away from where he was.

_'That's where I have to go.'_

To buy himself some time and remove the weight, he removed his dust covered jacket and also threw it behind him to trick the animals hunting him down. Since the jacket was removed, he could increase his speed and with that thought his pace increased 3x more and he rushed down to the store.

He could hear the barking growing quieter as he passed the busy streets; he knew that the distraction worked. By this time he was in front of a store which was the dealer in perfumes. The shop was called Sakura's Scents. The shop was a big shop with the outside painted a vibrant neon pink, with 3 windows on the wall; also the store was packed with hyper customers trying on all sorts of perfumes, mostly teenage girls.

_'Oh god…'_

He entered the store to see his nose was overpowered by the number of different smells present in the busy boutique. The amount of chattering that emanated from the shoppers' mouths was fascinating. It was like being among a bunch of immature girls, who were hyperactive or boy crazy at a concert.

Mochida quickly blended amongst the crowd, becoming covered in all sorts of flowery perfumes being sprayed at the time. He didn't enjoy this at all and he needed a breather, but as he opened his mouth, he instantly choked on a fragrance which was being newly spritzed into the already perfume filled air.

_'This is a nightmare!'_

Sure it was more than bad for young Satoshi but he had to do this to escape the feds. The discomfort filled male just stood within the young female customers with his nose and mouth covered with both hands. Then he heard the familiar barking of the cursed dogs that had been chasing him all this while, which were now right outside the shop.

_'Crap….'_

Tension filled the air for young Mochida and he eagerly watched the dogs and now officers with the corner of his eye, still being swarmed by girls and their scents. The animals looked around the pavement to see their prey, but ended up being taken away from the officers leading them.

**"Phew, that was close…"**

The relieved brunette waited about 10 minutes before he could leave the horrible boutique, just so he could be sure they weren't around at all. He stepped out of the shop and looked around the area. There was nothing there which could endanger him. On that note he slowly made his way back to Yuuya's apartment, in dread of what happened and what will happen.

-Meanwhile-

Kishinuma bolted down the streets with the speed of lighting, occasionally looking over his shoulder to see if the trouble was nearing to him or going away. The dogs were still close and he couldn't go anywhere except straight, so that's what continued to do.

_'Fucking hell when's this shit going to end?'_

He was growing tired of all the running he had been doing today, he was no athlete so he couldn't keep this up for much longer. His breaths quickened as he tried to take in oxygen whilst he kept his increasing speed. This was becoming a task for him, considering he was injured and was more vulnerable than the others, just made things worse for him.

His grey eyes scanned the area; the location had been changing so quickly around him due to his running. The smell of petrol was evident, so was people and it was becoming over populated. He was back at Sakurami Street, near where the traffic jam was.

Yoshiki wasn't paying attention to where he was going as he dashed across the street and ended up bumping into a small female figure and pushing her to the ground. Not that he was careless or anything towards others, but he seriously didn't have the time and patience now to help her get back up.

**"Sorry!"**

The blonde could hear a soft, feminine voice calling him but he had other problems so he couldn't really hang around. He regained the speed he had lost with the delay and continued trekking down the street until he saw a motorcycle stop before him with Sakutaro as the driver.

**"Get on!"**

**"Where did you get this?"**

**"It doesn't matter just get on!"**

With Morishige's command he quickly placed himself behind the bluenette, adorning a black, metallic helmet the same as the driver was. The motor started to run and just a few moments later the motorcycle was riding down the road at high speed with 2 fugitives on board as they road to safety.

As they road to safety the girl who was calling back the blonde was calling him back for a reason. Not that she wanted to scold at him or anything. Instead the rushing teen had dropped something and she wanted to give it back. When the impact of the push brought her down, she saw a piece of paper hitting the ground with her. She picked up the paper and saw it had a girl on it, no older than 14/15 years old. The girl had grey eyes, silky black hair and had donned a bright pink frock.

The female figure got up with the photograph in her petite hand and began calling out to the mystery man only to get a apology as a response. The tall man was out of sight before she knew it.

_'I wonder what he was in such a rush for.'_

The girl didn't think about it much as her attention returned back to the photo she had just previously picked up. Brushing her clothes off and fixing her messy hair she put the photograph into her black, leather satchel and continued to make her way back home.

* * *

><p>So how was Chapter 6? Can you guess who the girl is who picked up Miki's photograph?<p>

A/N: Just to let my readers know I have another fic coming out which will be completed for Christmas/New year's and I won't update 'Her Road to Recovery' or this in the meantime, but after that fanfic is finished I will resume both stories once again giving the announcement so you have a heads up. That's all for now.

**_-BloodiiValentii_**


End file.
